Mistake
by doctortiffanytaylor
Summary: A short fic where Bones muses over a certain question for a day. Bones POV.


**Mistake**

Summary:Short little fic about Bones musing over a certain question for a day. Bones POV.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own. No money. Don't sue.

I don't vomit but when I found it in the left pocket of your gym bag which you made me look in I just had to do something and vomit was the response that seemed appropriate at the time.

I had taken the day off to work on my next book and relax. We had completed three cases and done 6 court cases and I personally had identified 3 limbo bodies in the past 4 weeks. I was taking a day. We had dinner the night before and finished paperwork and spent the night at your place. I had planned on going home but you told me to stay and hide out there. It sounded like a good idea.

You called frantic because you couldn't find your office keys and asked me to find them. "You don't understand Bones." You said. "I can get fired for loosing these keys." You said. So what do I do but look for the keys calmly and rationally in the various places around your apartment that they would be and since I know you some irrational places they might have found themselves. After searching there I called you back and you said you just knew you left them in your gym bag. So I looked and there they were in the bag. "I will be there to get them and the bag in a minute Bones." You said.

So I went to put them back.

That was mistake number 1. Well I might argue that mistake number 1 was yours by putting it in the gym bag and then having me look inside the gym bag but I digress. Mistake number 2 was me putting the keys back in the bag because when I opened the left pocket of that hideous bag I saw it. It is a tiny black box that could only mean two things. The first was of course that you bought me earrings and the second was the vomit inducing reality. I didn't want to be that girlfriend that snoops but I didn't want to be that girlfriend that didn't know either.

Now here I am sitting across from the hockey adorned gym bag that holds my upcoming demise. I love you but I still think that marriage is ridiculous and you still know that. In fact I thought you respected that and now I don't know.

"Hey babe." You come in through the door with no idea how much my stomach turns at the sound of the keys you jingle in your hand. I hate keys.

"Don't call me babe. Call me Bones. That's what you call me is Bones and I don't like being called anything else by you." Okay so that was a snap at you but you and your keys deserve it. Did I mention I hate keys?

"Okay Bones." You put your hands up in the air defensively and I smile a thank you from above the file I grabbed so that I can feign reading so I don't have to look directly at you.

"Bones, Love you." You bend down and kiss my cheek. And you jingle those stupid keys again.

"I love you." I just hate your damn keys and your ugly gym bag.

You leave I am once again left in that apartment alone with just that image stuck in my head. It was a beautiful ring and if I were getting married it would have been one that I would have chosen but it is still a ring.

I try working on my novel. And it doesn't help. I try cleaning. And it doesn't help. I try calling Angela and before I hit the last number I realize that definitely won't help. Nothing is going to change the fact that even though you say you know me and even though you say you love me you don't respect who I am. I am not the marrying woman. I just don't do that stuff.

I keep referring back to that Indian style sitting position in your brown leather chair and starring off into space thinking of all the reasons why marriage is not our thing. It's simply not something Booth and Bones should ever consider.

"Hey Bones." Charm smile is out and in full swing. That cannot be good.

"Hi." I just squeaked. What the hell? Get a hold of yourself Brennan.

"It is nice to come home to you. I could get used to that." He has no idea how many flips my stomach does when he says that or how many times I have to swallow when he throws that bag down on the floor next to the door.

I smile like an idiot in response.

"Hungry? I am kind of hungry." I nod a yes and jump out of the chair walk over and kiss him. I kiss him like if I kiss him good enough that he will forget that ridiculous question and never ask it.

"I was thinking Thai but that was good too." He smirks. I almost love that smirk more than I love that smile. I also love that he loves Thai as much as I do. I do love him.

Mistake number 3 is realizing that I love him. That is not good.

"I like Thai food. Let's go get some Thai food." I want to be out of this apartment. Away from that bag I might have a chance to not make any more mistakes this evening.

"Okay. Let me change first." Oh shit. He grabbed the bag.

The ride to the restaurant is filled with mindless chatter from you about your meeting with Cullen and something hilarious Charlie said and us having dinner with a friend of yours next week. Mental reminder to myself to write that down and remember his name for future reference and inviting to events for he 

seems to be one of your good friends. Wait did I just jump to the conclusion that there would- no Brennan you did not. You simply made a reminder to do something nice for them as well.

We order. We wait. We are served. We eat. We leave. The ride back is filled with the same chatter and I am still on edge. "…and then the magical blue dolphin flew around my office and said hey Bones I know your freaking out about that thing you found in my gym bag that belongs to my buddy Harry who asked me to hold on to it so his snoopy girlfriend wouldn't find it before he asked her."

The SUV is now in park in front of your building. I am blushing. I admit I do that sometimes when I am caught red handed doing something out of character like worrying or jumping to conclusions or snooping.

"Well you made me look for your stupid keys." Wow Brennan is that really your logical argument for this whole mess, keys?

"Bones I know better than that. I know you remember. And if I had asked you would it have been the worst thing I had ever done before?" you ask me smiling and smirking at the same time. I hate when you do two things I love at once.

"No the worst thing you ever did was last month when you attempted baking for some unknown reason and then subjected me to eating the "blueberry muffins" you tried to assemble." I smile to counter act the honesty of what I fear might break your heart.

You look at me expression less and put your hand in your pocket. Oh no I don't want you do this. But instead of what I fear you might pull out it is instead you famous poker chip. You hand it to me and I stare at it.

"Take it Bones." I reach out and do as I am told. "Addictions are things that give you pleasure but they never really bring anything else into your life except sorrow. Gambling did that for me for a long time. I keep that chip to remind me that I am over my addiction. Well now I have a new one but it's a special kind."

Mistake number 4 is realizing that I am being given the most romantic speech of my life. Why is this a mistake? I love it and him for doing it.

"This," he waves his finger between the two of us, "is an addiction that gives me pleasure. This is an addiction that gives me everything I need and so much more. Best part is I can stay addicted to it because it never once has or never will give me any grief. Even if it never marries me I think I will be okay because it is perfect just the way all its little chips are put together."

Mistake number 5 is realizing that I want to be the best damn addiction on the planet.

"Booth what if it changed its mine and wanted to marry you?" I still focus on that chip.

"I would in a heartbeat." Honest answer and big huge Booth grin that makes you look silly. I love that grin.

"It changed its mind." I lift my eyes from the chip to yours. I love your eyes.

You kiss me. "You got it ba…Bones."

Mistake number 6 was probably mistake number 1 to begin with. Not changing my mind sooner.

end


End file.
